Close Encounters
by Hypo Prower
Summary: Hypo doesn't know much about girls. Candy's about to teach him a lesson in what NOT to say to them. HypoxCandy. Oneshot.


**A/N: I'm taking a break from Flip Side. This has been in my head for a while...**

**Candy May belongs to Candy May (I never could have guessed!) and Hypo's mine. **

* * *

Hypo tried not to stare.

After all his friends told him that it was impolite to stare at chicks as they passed him, Hypo had tried as hard as he could not to look. And he probably could have ignored the hedgehog as she strode past him if it were not for his friend saying "Dude, check her OUT!"

The light blue hedgehog paused from walking and looked over at Hypo and his friend, Skree. She had blue and purple spines tied up in a ponytail, and wore a white sleeveless shirt with lightning yellow sweatpants.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, bee brain," the hedgehog snapped at Skree before giving him a brisk slap to the face. The neon green hedgehog fell over on the ground, writhing in pain.

Hypo, all the while, was gawking.

Skree moaned on the ground outside the park in Station Square as he tried to stand up. "Holy cow, dude!" he breathed out, rubbing his face. "I've gotten slapped before, but that was probably the worst!"

The red fox blinked twice before turning to face his friend. "Who was that girl?" he asked. Skree shrugged and put his hands behind his head.

"Dunno. She goes to our school though. I think she's related to Amy Rose." Suddenly, both of his ears perked and his crimson eyes flashed with glee as the music to the ice cream truck filled the air. "OMG ICE CREAM!!!" he screamed before bolting off in the direction of the music.

Once alone, Hypo turned his head back towards the direction the girl had walked off to. He felt bad for Skree, so, in his stupidity, he decided to pursue…whatever her name was.

Hypo started to run in the right direction, and soon caught sight of her. He hurriedly ducked behind a tree, and stealthily made his way to the next tree. This continued for a few more yards before the blue hedgehog finally stopped and spun around.

"Whatever idiot is stalking me is doing a terrible job of it, you might as well come out now," she called, causing her to receive a few stares from the people in the park. Smacking himself, Hypo walked out from behind the tree and stepped closer to her.

The hedgehog cocked her head to the side. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Weren't you with that idiot that just cat called whenever I walked by?"

"That was me," Hypo nodded. "And I think it was a little bit extreme of you to slap Skree. He's already dumb enough, he doesn't need any more sense slapped out of him."

Suddenly, fist met jaw, and Hypo toppled over his shoes and slammed his head into the ground. The fox grunted and slowly sat up before a body slammed into him, pinning him to the concrete.

"What the heck do you mean by that?!" the blue hedgehog demanded. "I'm Candy May, guys should know by now that if they even TRY to pull a stunt like that, they're going to get served!"

Candy. Ah. That was her name.

Hypo wriggled under Candy's grip, finding it rather awkward. "Er, sorry…Candy? Look, I just meant that Skree is sort of….well, he's stupid. But what are we going to do?"

Candy snorted. "It doesn't matter if he's stupid or not, if he's going to cat call at me, then he's going to get what he deserves."

Finally, the light blue hedgehog stood up, allowing her prey to breathe. "Air…air…" Hypo gasped, trying to stand up.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!" Candy demanded, and she kicked the fox so far that he flew back in the direction he had came from.

***

Hypo landed face-first in the pavement where he had stood with Skree. He groaned and rubbed his face as he stood up. Skree stood next to him, hungrily licking a cookie dough ice cream cone. "Oh, baby, YES!" he exclaimed, causing a few people around him to stare in bewilderment. Clearly they had gotten the wrong idea.

Skree blinked twice before staring at his friend. "What happened to your face?" he asked, wincing a little at the giant red mark.

"I got served," the red fox replied, cringing as his face stung.

"By who?"

"Candy May. You know, the chick that just smacked you into next Thursday."

Skree licked his ice cream cone again. "You know, when a chick does that, it means she digs you."

"Nu-uh," Hypo said in disbelief. He hadn't had prior experiences with girls, so he had no choice but to believe Skree's words of wisdom.

Wait. Skree? Words of wisdom? Those weren't two words you usually used in the same sentence.

"Yeah. You should go ask her out. She'll probably say yes."

Sounded good to Hypo.

***

Candy sat in a park bench eating an Airhead. She loved the rubbery texture and the fruity taste of the bar. It made her feel more relaxed after smacking those two guys. Well, that in itself was relaxing in the first place, but still.

Suddenly, someone sat on the bench next to her. Candy turned her head to see Hypo, throwing crumbs out to the pigeons. The pigeons didn't like Hypo, however, so they just decided to start pecking him. "GAH! Get off of me, evil birds!" he exclaimed.

"Idiot," Candy muttered before shooing the birds off herself. Hypo sat in fetal position on the bench until he opened one eye and saw that his attackers were gone.

Well, SOME of the attackers. Candy was glaring at him like he was an idiot.

"H-hey," Hypo said with a nervous smile and wave. The hedgehog rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, stupid?"

Taking a deep breath, Hypo jumped up from the bench. "Candy…will you go on a date with me?"

There was silence for a moment. The fox closed his eyes in anticipation. Seconds turned into minutes before he got his response.

A mean, mean smack to the face.

It sent poor Hypo flying into a tree, which caused the trunk to crack and nearly fall over. Dazed and confused, he opened his eyes. What went wrong?

Suddenly, he felt something softer on his face. Something…soothing. He glanced over with his orange eyes to see Candy pressing her lips gently against his smack.

Was a girl…kissing him??

"I'll think about it," Candy replied softly before spinning around and sauntering off back to her Airhead.

Hypo grinned.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
